Lich(101divided)
2nd element redone,formerly necromancy: Lich lich is a superior element '''that is created by fusing spirit and chaos and 600 gems cremation of the dead ''The user spawns green flames causing all who cross them to become '' the user fspawns blue ashes around an area, the areas then proceeds to spontaniously combust in green flames that linger for abut 3 seconds, those flames cause the reanimation effect for about 10 seconds *cooldown is 7 seconds the flames *multi projectile spell *first move in element snap necromancy ''the user charges up before spawning a certain amount of minions'' *(note when charging the user is stuck in place)the user causes a ghost to float around them, if charged after 3 seconds it will increase to 2 ghosts,if charged after 6 seconds it will increase to 3 ghosts if charged the full 9 seconds the user will lose 300 health and their own ghost will emerge.each ghost represents a level. level 1:5 zombies/skeletons(1%tank/chaos knight chance),level 2:10 zombies/skeletons(1%tank/chaos knight chance. knight chance) level 3:14 zombies/skeletons, 1 guaranteed tank/chaos knight(otherwise 1% tank/chaos knight chance). max level:20 tank/chaos knight. *cooldown is 10 seconds after all mobs are dead *500 shards corpse defilement ''user summons a zombie that use can ermerge from'' * pretty much what it says above...user presses f to emerge in green flames. zombie has equal health to players max hp, all caught in the green flame emergance is inflicted with reanimation. * cooldown is 7 seconds * 750 shards undead casting. ''user raises a undead mage and has them cast a devastating spell'' *user causes a skeleton to raise from the ground, which is engulfed in green flames and given a random package.they then cast a random 1 of 5 spells(none of which have been added to the game as elements)(charging helps you know what spell your undead soul will be casting via medal) sand drowning:summoned undead soul causes a blanket of sand to shoot towards the cursor and wash over opponent causing moderate damage and a level of stun more cancerous than poison needles of grass. atom: atomic dismantling:summoned undead soul shoots a very small projectile(but its hitbox is the same a water dragons)towards the cursor that if it hits opponent opponent is lifted in to the air...taking rapid dismantle status effect damage and low immediate damage. metal:beam rage:summoned undead soul causes a large field of metal spikes in the general direction the cursor is facing dealing moderate damage and launching opponent mirror amaterasu/ice god(whatever the 20th symbol is here, i merged the 2 given possibilities.): *cooldown is 5 seconds *1250 shards 5-way undead casting ''user causes a 6-way collaboration spell to be cast causing major destruction...and the undead souls last past the initial casting this time''''' to be done *imma do this one tomorrow *cooldown is 90 seconds after all 5 undead souls are killed *3750 shards trivia *this is a element fused similarly to chaos *reanimation effect:if opponent dies when reanimation is applied to them they become a undead soul with the exact same moveset as the opponent that died(its health decreases 5 per second passively though) *dismantled effect:people effected may lose a limb(one arm or one leg),until next respawn, deals rapid minor damage over a period of time(like 5 per tick,50 per second), has a 2% chance to instakill(head/torso) *the element is very slow, however its worth it for the damage and combo potential Category:101dividedby0